1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method for operating a switch and an electronic device supporting the same, and more particularly, to a method for operating a switch and an electronic device supporting the same in order to avoid distortion and loss of an antenna signal in a case where a sudden high electrical current is engaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, antennas may be equipped with an antenna switch divided into several steps for receiving signals having various frequency bands. For example, signals having various frequency bands may include a mobile communication signal for receiving a mobile communication service, a Bluetooth (BT) signal for receiving a BT communication service, and a wireless fidelity (WiFi) signal for receiving a WiFi communication service. An antenna switch provides support that enables an antenna to use a signal by dividing the signal into a plurality of frequency bands. In this case, an antenna switch may be configured with a plurality of transistors.
An antenna switch configured with a plurality of transistors may generate antenna mismatching if a sudden high electrical current is engaged. If antenna mismatching is generated, transistors may break down and signals may be distorted or damaged because of a malfunction of the antenna.